Dare the Characters!
by MaikanekoATyourservice
Summary: I dare you to tell me if you have a dare or question to the Gakuen Alice characters!
1. Dare the Characters!

**Hey!**

 **I'm gonna make this into a dare!**

 **I dare you to tell me what you want to dare and question about the characters below!**

 **Just choose who you'll dare/question!**

 _ **Natsume**_

 ** _Mikan_**

 ** _Hotaru_**

 ** _Ruka_**

 ** _Kokoroyomi_**

 ** _Sumire_**

 ** _Narumi_**

 ** _Persona_**

 ** _Yuka_**

 ** _Izumi_**

 ** _Yuu_**

 ** _Bear_**

 ** _Luna_**

 ** _Reo_**

 **Review to me if you have a dare or question about them :D**


	2. Dare the Characters! I

**Nallaspark dares :** _**N** atsume to cut Mikan's hair, The length is up to him._

" _No._ " Natsume declined, He didn't want to cut her beloved Mikan's brunette hair. "Unless you don't want to snuggle her and hair is all over your mouth. "Hotaru

suggested. She smirked, glancing at the oh-so romantic guy. " Still _no_. " Natsume decided to suffer. " Do it for the reviewers! " Koko popped out of nowhere, with

his usual smiling face. It took minutes for Natsume to decide, He chose to cut her hair. Mikan, sitting on a chair, _Please don't make me bald_ , She shivered,

screaming internally. Natsume walked towards her with a barber scissors. _Kami-sama, Help me~~!_. **_CUT_** _-_ Turns out Natsume only cut her brunette hair in 1

inch. Mikan, who was sitting, astonished.

* * *

 **Guest I dares :** _ **M** ikan to wear a beautiful dress with her hair down and the girls will put makeup on her, and let the boys see Mikan in her beautiful dress._

The girls grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to her room, " W-Wh-Wha- " Minutes have passed, They putted her on a wedding dress ( A/N: CUZ WHY NOT )

Mikan's shining beautiful hair, Her curvaceous waist, Her luscious peach lips, Her rosy cheeks, And most of all, Her big, hazelnut eyes. She was perfect, She was

Everything a guy could ask for, Just one mistake. " Where's the breasts? " Natsume opened the door, " _**PERVERT-!**_ " Mikan grabbed her pillow and threw it

to him, Somehow he dodged it. Natsume grabbed her waist, " Just kidding, " Natsume's face was close to hers, their noses almost touched. " You're perfect. "

The girls in the background was swarming with jealousy, While Hotaru took pictures. Mikan who was red as a tomato.

 _ **H** otaru to take picture of everything like the boys reaction to Mikan, those pictures going to sell, This crab are all for you!_

Hotaru'seyes glinted, " I'd love the crabs, But selling these for money is even more better. " She took out her camera and dragged Mikan to the school campus

where all the students were having fun playing and talking. As soon as they went there, She was being watched by all the students, Admiring her beauty. They all

gathered around her, " Are you getting married that early?! " Sumire popped out of nowhere " Who's the lucky guy?! " , " U-Uh n-no- " Mikan, who was

surrounded by girls and boys. Hotaru took pictures, She even got a full body picture of Mikan in her wedding dress, she took the boys reaction, even Natsume and

Ruka's reaction, Which showed Natsume being jealous, and Ruka, who is admiring her beautiful figure. Days have passed and Hotaru's pictures she took was all

sold out, She counted her money, with a dollar sign in her eyes.

 _ **P** ersona, who are the people you consider as family and no lying!_

" The people in Alice Academy, They accepted and forgiven me, Especially Nobara and Mikan, They changed my life, They led me to the light ... "

* * *

 **Guest II** **dares/questions :** _ **Y** uu here's a teddy bear for you._

Yuu hugged it, with a big smile on his face " Thank you .. " He then hugged you, You hugged back.

 _ **I** zumi and **Y** uka, will you let Natsume be Mikan's boyfriend?_

" _Yes_. " Yuka accepted " _No_. " Izumi denied. " Dear, Why? " Yuka looked at her lover, " I object! As a father, I will not let Natsume be her boyfriend! His a pervert!

He only likes her body! His mean and callous! " Izumi pointed his index finger to Natsume, Who was sitting down right next to Mikan. " He treats her as his toy! "

" Honey, You're only thinking about his bad traits, Think about the good traits, Like Natsume saved Mikan. " Yuka tried to convince Izumi. " Hmmpfhh... " Izumi

rubbed his chin. " Also, Natsume has a romantic side! He kissed her many times! " This made Izumi gag.

 _ **R** uka to surround himself with tons of animals and let Hotaru take photos of you and sell it._

Ruka gulped, He walked straight to the forest, where all animals popped out of nowhere and surround him, All of the animals had glints in their eyes, blushing.

Hotaru took out her picture and took lots of picture of him, Ruka got caught off guard and lovingly hugged all the animals and kissed their cheeks, This made the

all the pictures popular, They all bought all the pictures. The next day, Hotaru told Ruka that all the pictures were sold out. Ruka was horrified to hear this, He

collapsed to his knees, His face was deep red.

* * *

 **Guest III dares :** **_K_** _oko to hug or kiss ( On the cheek ) Narumi_.

Koko almost chocked, " Why me? " His tone was a bit sad but he was still smiling. Narumi walked straight to Koko, with a smiling face " C'mere Koko~! " Koko

backed away, He then ran. Narumi chased after him, It was like a mouse chase. It was already half an hour, the sun is starting to set, Koko stopped, he has no

other choice but to hug him, he walked towards Narumi, who is gasping for air, He was tired of all the chasing. Koko then hugged him, Narumi was happy about.

It only lasted in 1 second. ( A/N: Yeah, 1 second. ) Hotaru already took a picture, Koko yelled at Hotaru " Hey! Delete that! " He ran after Hotaru. It was another

round of mice chasing.

* * *

 **Sunzida557 questions : _A_** _bout Hotaru on why does she act so cold?_

" That'll be 1,000. " Hotaru opened her palm, Sunzida pulls out a 1,000 and placed it on Hotaru's palm. Hotaru cleared her throat. " Simple, It's who I am. "

" Because Hotaru decides not to show any mushy personalities! " Mikan popped out of nowhere. " She is just like Natsume! She acts like she doesn't care about

me but actually does! She- " **BAKABAKABAKA**! Mikan, on the ground, " What was that for?! " Mikan sat up and rubbed her forehead, which has a small bruise.

Hotaru's eyes twitch as she saw this, She threw a band-aid at her, Mikan successfully caught it. " Cover that bruise with a band-aid. You don't want it to get

infected. " She then walked away. _She simply cares about her friends, It's her own way of acting in front of them_.


	3. Dare the Characters! II ( Part I )

**Lychiis dares : _H_** _otaru_ _to not take pictures of anyone, Don't eat crabs every meal for a week. I wonder how Hotaru will manage that?_

 _Hotaru's POV_

 **Monday**

I sat there on my chair, of course, I'm making new inventions, again. Mikan approached me, with crabs inside a lunchbox. " Hotaru~! I made this for you! " She placed the lunchbox on my table, **BAKABAKABAKA** , " ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? " Mikan cried out, " Are you trying to tease me? " I aimed the baka gun at Mikan " Maybe .. " I heard her mumble those words, I steadily focus the baka gun at Mikan, **BAKABAKABAKA-**

 **Tuesday**

I still have 3 days left until this dare ends, I'm already craving for crabs. _Knock Knock Knock_ , I opened the door, it was Takahashi-san. " Hotaru, I came here to bring this lunchbox to you, It's your favorate one also! _Crab_ \- " I kicked the lunchbox into the ceiling, Crumbs of wood fell, _Everyone is teasing me._

 **This is Part I, I'm terribly busy these days! ~[]~ SORRYY!**


	4. Dare the Characters! II ( Part II )

**Lychiis dares : _H_** _otaru_ _to not take pictures of anyone, Don't eat crabs every meal for a week. I wonder how Hotaru will manage that?_

 _Hotaru's POV_

 **Monday**

I sat there on my chair, of course, I'm making new inventions, again. Mikan approached me, with crabs inside a lunchbox. " Hotaru~! I made this for you! " She placed the lunchbox on my table, **BAKABAKABAKA** , " ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? " Mikan cried out, " Are you trying to tease me? " I aimed the baka gun at Mikan " Maybe .. " I heard her mumble those words, I steadily focus the baka gun at Mikan, **BAKABAKABAKA-**

 **Tuesday**

I still have 3 days left until this dare ends, I'm already craving for crabs. _Knock Knock Knock_ , I opened the door, it was Takahashi-san. " Hotaru, I came here to bring this lunchbox to you, It's your favorate one also! _Crab_ \- " I kicked the lunchbox into the ceiling, Crumbs of wood fell, _Everyone is teasing me._

 **Wednesday** _( NatsuxMikan )_

I was bored, I missed my camera, I missed taking embarrassing pictures of Ruka. I looked outside the window, I saw Mikan and Natsume sitting on a branch on their so-called-Sakura Tree. I took out my hands in a camera clicking style, But I realized there wasn't a camera on my hands. Just then I saw them _G_ . Of course this made me mad that I didn't took a picture of it and blackmail them.

 **Thursday** _( HotaruxRuka )_

It was Thursday, Today the teachers won't let us out of our dorms because of a rainstorm, But we are allowed to roam around the hallway. So I decided to since I was bored. There I saw Ruka holding a lunchbox, _Ruka's also teasing me?_ I stood there, staring at him, " A-Anoo ... Hotaru, I heard you liked crabs.. So I brought you so- "  
I slapped his hand, causing the lunchbox to fall to the ground. " Are you trying to tease me? " I said in a callous tone, " W-What? N-No, This is the first time i've heard that you liked crabs, S-so.. I had an idea to give you some.. " I watch him fidgeting, his face slightly red. " _Are you lying_? " I made an unsure look, Ruka nodded shyly.

 **Friday**

Finally the last day of the dare, I already prepared crabs in my dorm room after school's over, I noticed the photography club taking pictures of 2 students confessing their love ( They were hiding in the bush ) , I envy them, Their cameras are so bootiful. I slowly took out my camera out of my pocket with glints in my eyes. _**SMACK**_ , Someone smacked my hands that caused the camera to fall, " _NO_! " Shouted the first year student with glasses and pigtails, Her hair pure dark brown (A/N: Mah OOC ) The girl dash off, disappearing out of sight. " That was ... weird. "

 **Saturday**

I didn't go to school, I was eating crabs in my dorm room and took pictures of embarrassing moments of Ruka secretly.

 **Lychiis dares: _S_** _umire to_ _use her alice for a treasure hunting game_

" NANIIIII!~~~?! " This made all the students cover their ears, usually it would be Mikan who would shout. " My class can prepare one for you, We know a lot of places~ " Mikan suggested with a sly smile.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 ** _GO!_**

Sumire ran off, she was using her alice, Sniffing for clues to where the exclusive picture of Ruka,

 _Before the game started_

Mikan sighed " Do it for the readers! If you wont, you'll have to spend your whole week in a 0 star rank room. "

" That won't convince me. " Sumire scoffed

" Or else you won't be having this picture of Ruka shirtless. " Hotaru swayed the picture, smirking.

" WHEN IS THE GAME GONNA START?! "

 _Back to the game_

" I must have that PICTURE! " Sumire's eyes filled with determination, ( A/N: Undertale reference ) She roamed around the school campus, but it wasn't there, inside the school? It wasnt there. But the gate was slightly open, She surely dash off,

She was on a public street, People stared at her, Ignore them Sumire, You have to get that picture. Tho this is embarrassing, doing it in public.

 _Hours passed_ _by_

She entered the classroom, The picture in her hand, she casually walked to Hotaru. " It was in my dorm room the whole TIME?! "Sumire's hair turned into medusa, she hissed with an angry look on her face, " Where else could it be? " Hotaru simply backfired Sumire, " BURRRRNNNNNNNN! " Mikan shouted, " Why use 'burn' ... " Natsume scoffed , staring at Mikan " E-Ehhhh, Get dunked on? " ( A/N: I play undertale too much D: )

* * *

 **emylyn dares: _N_** _arumi to wear a beautiful dress and dance in front of everyone._

" How lucky you are! I already am dressing one! " Narumi gracefully swirled around, _in a anime way._ Narumi stood in front of everyone, They had sweats on their heads, except for Natsume, who was busy reading manga. Narumi started off with a twirl, and dances afterwards, Before he could even do another twirl, everyone threw notebook on him

* * *

 **Mituki Hyuuga questions: _N_** _atsume, what's so special about Mikan?_

 _" First of all, She has a strong positive personality, She always made that big smile on her face, it was beautiful in my opinion. Second, She was the one who made me go on living on my life, She was always the one who saves me, I do remember that I saved her. But she always makes my frown go upside down and make it into a smile. She had that unique smile. "_ Natsume thought, But he can't even say that. Too cheesy.

* * *

 **Guest I dares: _M_** _ikan and **T** subasa to hug each other for a whole day._

Before Tsubasa could even start a word, Mikan jumped into him and hugged him with a big smile " Yaaayy~~! " Natsume saw this, He had this angry aura, They spent the whole day hugging each other, Natsume had enough, He grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her to him, Hugging her neck gently with one hand with a jealous face, Tsubasa smirked and stood up. " Have a great evening you 2. " He happily walked off, " Anoo... Natsume? " This made him realized what he did, He frantically shoved his hand away and dashed off, he left Mikan, astonished.

* * *

 **Part II, ENDS! Hope you liked it! Please, feel free to dare the characters, If you d, please review it to me!**


	5. Dare the Characters III

Hey guys! sorry, i've been busy with school lately... But I came back with a new update! :D Hope ya'll have fun!

 **Kimcub110** dares: _Ruka_ to say what he thinks of Hotaru out loud.

Ruka kept his mouth shut, apparently he doesn't want to do the dare. " Spit it out lil' goody two shoes. " Mikan kept poking Ruka, who was red as a tomato " I-I don't want to! " He shook his head. Natsume just stood there, his hands in his pocket. Hotaru took out a BAKAbazooka, Ruka saw this and opened his mouth wide open and shouted

" SHE'S PRETTY! SHE'S INTELLIGENT! SHE'S COLD! _which I kinda like_. S-SHE'S... I ... I LIKE HER! "

Ruka didn't want to look at Hotaru, who kept her poker face, Mikan, screaming and squealing, Natsume, Didn't really act surprised. They just stare at Ruka, which was melting and kept whispering ' kill me '

* * *

 **xXKittsuXx** dares: _Mikan_ to act cold towards ONLY Natsume.

Mikan opened the door cheerfully, she was so excited what reaction Natsume would show when she does this. Natsume, didn't know what the dare was. She sat beside Natsume and said hello to everyone except Natsume. " Good morning Ruka! " She waved at Ruka, then Ruka waved back. Natsume didn't really react at this since he always ignore her whenever she says 'Goodmorning' But ... He kind of waited until she does, He eyed a glance at Mikan, who has peacefully sitting down. He snorted it out and stood up, then went off, skipping class.

It was lunch time, she stood up and so does Ruka " Wanna go have lunch with me? " Ruka nodded, "Sure! " She smiled and took Ruka's hand and went off to the cafeteria. As they entered the cafeteria, they both saw Natsume sitting with Hotaru, they both are waiting for them. Mikan scoffed and changed her expression to a cold and stern face, she sat down beside Hotaru abruptly.

" You in a bad mood polka? "

" ... "

" No, Nothing really. "

" I kinda don't feel like eating here. " She stood up and went off to the garden.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Well that was new. " Ruka broke the silence. " What the hell is wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? " He was annoyed at this. " I don't know! " Ruka continued eating. " You should go and talk with her if you want to know what's her problem. " Hotaru suggested. Natsume walked off and followed Mikan's steps.

Meanwhile in the Garden

 _OMGERD! I'M SO MEAN! I can't do this dare! Not to Natsume! D:_ Mikan kept shaking her head and scratching her temple. She was sitting alone on a bench.

" Hey Polka. "

" N-Natsum- _I mean_ ... What? " She had a cold tone.

" Geez, The hell is wrong with you? "

" ... Just annoyed. "

" Did I do something wrong or what? "

" ... "  
" I'm tryna being nice here woman! " He scoffed, annoyed or pissed off.

Mikan couldn't handle seeing him angry, she was blushing and frowning.

" I'm so sorry. "

" What?"

" I-I'm sorry, but I was doing it for the d-dare! "

" ... "

Natsume walked off.

" W-WAAIITT! "

* * *

And das all :DDDDDDDDDD Apparently all I saw that caught my eyes are 2 typical great dares in my opinion. The others ... I CAN'T REALLY DO THEM. D:

So ... Hope ya'll enjoyed! If you have a dare for the characters please review! :D


	6. Dare the Characters IV

Hey guys! sorry, i've been busy with school lately... But I came back with a new update! :D Hope ya'll have fun!

 **Kimcub110** dares: _Ruka_ to say what he thinks of Hotaru out loud.

Ruka kept his mouth shut, apparently he doesn't want to do the dare. " Spit it out lil' goody two shoes. " Mikan kept poking Ruka, who was red as a tomato " I-I don't want to! " He shook his head. Natsume just stood there, his hands in his pocket. Hotaru took out a BAKAbazooka, Ruka saw this and opened his mouth wide open and shouted

" SHE'S PRETTY! SHE'S INTELLIGENT! SHE'S COLD! _which I kinda like_. S-SHE'S... I ... I LIKE HER! "

Ruka didn't want to look at Hotaru, who kept her poker face, Mikan, screaming and squealing, Natsume, Didn't really act surprised. They just stare at Ruka, melting and kept whispering ' _kill me_ '

* * *

 **xXKittsuXx** dares: _Mikan_ to act cold towards ONLY Natsume.

Mikan opened the door cheerfully, she was so excited what reaction Natsume would show when she does this. Natsume, didn't know what the dare was. She sat beside Natsume and said hello to everyone except Natsume. " Good morning Ruka! " She waved at Ruka, then Ruka waved back. Natsume didn't really react at this since he always ignore her whenever she says 'Goodmorning' But ... He kind of waited until she does, He eyed a glance at Mikan, who has peacefully sitting down. He snorted it out and stood up, then went off, skipping class.

It was lunch time, she stood up and so does Ruka " Wanna go have lunch with me? " Ruka nodded, "Sure! " She smiled and took Ruka's hand and went off to the cafeteria. As they entered the cafeteria, they both saw Natsume sitting with Hotaru, they both are waiting for them. Mikan scoffed and changed her expression to a cold and stern face, she sat down beside Hotaru abruptly.

" You in a bad mood polka? "

" ... "

" No, Nothing really. "

" I kinda don't feel like eating here. " She stood up and went off to the garden.

" ... "

" ... "

" ffs, I was trying to be nice to her! " Natsume went bazooka, he was infuriated.

" Well that was new. " Ruka looked at Natsume " What the hell is wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? " He was annoyed at this. " I don't know! " Ruka continued eating. " You should go and talk to her if you want to know what's bugging her. " Hotaru suggested. Natsume walked off and followed Mikan's steps.

. Meanwhile in the Garden .

 _OMGERD! I'M SO MEAN! I can't do this dare! Not to Natsume! D:_ Mikan kept shaking her head and scratching her temple. She was sitting alone on a bench.

" Hey Polka. "

" N-Natsum- _I mean_ ... What? " She had a cold tone.

" Geez, The hell is wrong with you? "

" ... Just annoyed. "

" Did I do something wrong or what? "

" ... "  
" I'm tryna being nice here woman! " He scoffed, annoyed or pissed off.

Mikan couldn't handle seeing him angry, she was blushing and frowning.

" I'm so sorry. "

" What?"

" I-I'm sorry, but I was doing it for the d-dare! "

" ... "

Natsume walked off.

" W-WAAIITT! "

She hugged him from behind, Stopping him. Natsume scoffed and ignored her,

" N-Natsume, Are you angry...? "

" _Yes_. "

" I'm sorryyyy! " She buried her face to his back, " I-I-I- " She sniffed, apparently starting to burst a waterfall. Natsume turned around and grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks, " Don't even dare cry. " Natsume stopped squeezing her cheeks and wiped off the tears. " You're so kind.. " She hugged Natsume, then broke the hug  
" Natsume, are you still angry? "

" No. "

She smiled, natsume squeezing her left cheek, but in a gentle way.

* * *

 **Guest** dares _Natsume_ and _Ruka_ to be shirtless and let everyone write something on their body.

Natsume sighed, " Let's just get this over with. "

The girls fangirled when Natsume agreed to the dare, Hotaru,, especially took out her camera. Ruka shaked his head, telling them 'NO'

The fangirls all Aww'ed, Disappointed of Ruka's disagreement. " Ruka, You have to do it, or else I'll have to f-ing wait and that's freaking tiring. "

Ruka finally agreed " FINE! "

Ruka and Natsume took off their school top uniform. Now that they're shirtless they are ready for the 'writing'

Sumire took out a marker and smiled really bright, She wrote 'Mine!' on both Ruka and Natsume's back.

A whole minute tick by, Natsume wished it was over, until he saw Mikan holding a marker.

She giggled and started writing.

" Better not be negative, polka "

" Riiiigggghhht ... "

Tada~~~

She wrote ' _My Kuro Neko '_ on Natsume's wrist.  
She smiled and looked at Natsume.

" E-Erase it. "

" NANI!? "

/

/

/

/

Finally the dare ended. Natsume poured alcohol on all the writings except Mikan's :))))))

* * *

And das all :DDDDDDDDDD Apparently all I saw that caught my eyes are 3 typical great dares in my opinion. The others ... I CAN'T REALLY DO THEM. D:

So ... Hope ya'll enjoyed! If you have a dare for the characters please review! :D


	7. Dare the Characters! V ( Part I )

Hey guys! Sorrry, really really sorry! It's just that I have problems in mah life, and my interest on Gakuen Alice is kinda fading away but i'll still continue on!

 **Bored** dares: Natsume and Mikan to go to a perfume store to pick out a perfume.

Natsume scowled, his eyes throwing daggers at Mikan while she walks over to the entrance of a perfume store.

 _Earlier .._

Natsume was silently taking his time reading manga below his favorate sakura tree when suddenly polka came out of nowhere.

" Natsume! " Mikan yelped.

" What, polka. " Natsume continued to read the manga, not even look at Mikan.

" Can you come with me to the perfume store? " Mikan pleaded, grabbing Natsume's arm.

" Hell to the no, I ain't a woman. " Natsume shoved her off but gently.

" But Hotaru is busy! and even Ruka! and Koko, Tsubasa - " Natsume cuts her sentence-

" Alright, shut up, They're busy. So am I. " Natsume glared at Mikan.

" Hmppfhh... " Mikan pouted.

" PLEASEEE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! " Mikan pleaded, sobbing, wanting.

" 'Anything'? " Natsume striked a smirk at Mikan.

" A-Anything. " Mikan knew this would be bad, very much horrible.

.

.

.

So Mikan became Natsume's servant for the whole week, but not today since they're just gonna buy perfumes.

Natsume entered the store and a disgusted face was plastered on his face saying ' get me the fuck outta here. '

" This reeks so strong. " Natsume pinched his nose, couldn't handle the strong smell.

" Ahahaha... Men. " She continued to search.

Natsume walked around reading some of the perfume's title... Some of them had "Polka Dots" and others like " Blueberry "

One perfume caught his attention...

" Hey Polka, C'mere. " Natsume waved his hands at her gesturing to come closer.

Mikan did so.

Suddenly Natsume sniffed her neck, Mikan was flustered and turned into a cherry.

" T-The hell are you trying to do?! " Mikan blabbered , stuttered and hesitated, her expression says it all..

" You do smell like strawberries. " Natsume said in a calm voice like nothing perverted happened.

" What? "

Natsume grabbed the perfume and hand it over to Mikan.

" I like this one, buy this. "

" W-Wha- "

" . "

" ... "

Mikan ended up buying it anyway, atleast the perfume smells good.

" Hey, why'd you pick strawberry? "

Mikan asked.

Natsume only looked at her, then looked away , focusing on the road.

" 'Cause it smelled like you. " Natsume walked even faster, leaving a flustered strawberry girl behind.

* * *

 **Kimclub110** dares: The _gang_ to dare the author.

" That's against my rule. " The author said.

" As if, you just said that to make yourself feel on top. " Natsume scowled, spreading negativity as always.

" Pstch, " The author scowled back at him.

" Apparently, Natsume and Author doesn't get along well. " Mikan said, smiling brightly.

" Just go and dare me, I don't even have a choice. " The author sat down and awaits their orders.

" Hmm.. "

" _I dare the author to rest assure in a whole week and on Saturday you must write a oneshot of us!_ " Mikan suggested.

" Not bad for a dirt brain like you. " Hotaru said.

" Hey! That's mean Hotaru! " Mikan squealed.

" Well ... Sure, atleast I get to have a day off.. " The author said, fanning herself.

" Tch, as if you had a busy day, you probably forgot about your fanfiction 'career' and had fun with all those months and days relaxing. " Natsume scoffed, smirking.

" Hmp! " The author pouted because it was the truth..

" I dare the author to write a little fluff of NatsuMikan right now. " Hotaru smiled playfully.

" H-Hey! but it's 12:32 PM! My mom is gonna kill me if I don't go to sleep right now! and there are still 3 dares left that are even longer! " The author begged the gang to just do a part 2.

" Alright, fine. Be back early than being back from months maybe years. " Hotaru said.

* * *

 **S-Sorry, that's basically it, And if you want me to do a part II and that you have any dares or questions for the characters, feel free to review me..**

 **and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Happy New Year Fluff: 

" Hey Natsume, what's your new year resolution? " Mikan was nosy as always.

" Why would I tell you? " Natsume made a disgusted look at Mikan.

" Oh, Because i'm a friend of yours? " Mikan smiled brightly , thinking as if her friendship tactics was gonna work, but she knew it anyway that it won't work on Natsume.

" Jeez, so nosy.. " Natsume walked off, leaving Mikan behind.

' _My new year resolution was to tell you my feelings on white day or valentines day... or even new year, ah fuck it! anyday! as long as I kept my promise on my new year resolution that i'd tell you my feelings! directly at your face! '_


	8. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry.**

I'll have to stop this series because of school and the lost interest of Gakuen Alice..  
Nowadays I am more focused on school work, so I never had the chance to think about the fanfiction series I've made, and the 2nd problem is that I've lost the interest of doing fanfictions, 'cause of the fact that I've lost the interest on the anime ' Gakuen Alice '

I'm sorry, I have to stop making fanfiction now, it was nice to do these..


End file.
